A charge pump is a kind of DC to DC converter that uses capacitors as energy storage elements to create either a higher (positive pump) or lower (negative pump) voltage power source. The charge pump can be used, for example, in a flash memory, where the charge pump provides a higher or lower voltage than a power supply voltage. In a charge pump that is used as both a positive pump and a negative pump, there are potential problems of activating a parasitic PN-junction or transistor structure when a bias voltage is changed for a desired operation.